Love Piece
by ng007
Summary: Zoro y Nami se quieren pero no se atreven a decirlo, hasta que un accidente les ayuda... luego tendran que pasar varios problemas para mantener ese amor. [ZoNa] y puede que otra pareja.


Capitulo 1:

Una mañana en el Going Merry, la temperatura y el clima estaban estables, lo que indicaba que estaban cerca de una isla. Por el clima era una isla primaveral. Estaban todos ya despiertos a excepción de Zoro, quien seguía durmiendo, ¿o no?. En realidad estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, pensaba en esa chica, esa chica que no se la podía sacar de la cabeza.

_No consigo sacármela de la cabeza, ¿por que me tuve que fijar justamente en ella?, ¿pero que tendrá que las demás no tienen? Es una chica como el resto, ¿Sera su cuerpo, sus ojos, ese pelo anaranjado, su forma de ser, la forma de moverse? Por mas vueltas que le de no consigo saberlo, ¿me gustara? No no puede ser eso, aunque explica muchas cosas, esas ganas de estar con ella, de abrazarla, de besarla…como me escuche Sanji decir todo esto me mata. Será mejor dejar de pensar estas cosas, por mas vueltas que de, no conseguiré nada. – _Pensaba Zoro mientras intentaba dormir alado del mástil.

No era el único que estaba así, había otra persona que estaba igual de sumida en sus pensamientos, la cabeza le iba a estallar de las miles de ideas, imaginaciones, hipótesis que le venían en la mente y no era otra que la navegante del barco, que tenia unos pensamientos parecidos a los del espadachín.

_No puedo concentrarme, porque cuando cierro los ojos pienso en el, ¿Por qué en el? No puede que ser que yo…ni hablar no y menos de ese impresentable_ - Dos voces empezaron a sonar en su cabeza.

_Vamos, sabes que te gusta Admítelo… ¿A qué chica no le gustaría? _

_No, debe ser otra cosa._

_Pero si es guapísimo ¡Sólo míralo! Esa espalda tan musculosa, con las gotas de sudor que la recorren, dibujando cada uno de esos resquicios en los que estás deseando undir tus dedos… Y esos ojos negros, penetrantes, que cambian de la más profunda sabiduría a la más completa perplejidad en un segundo, de la más pacífica expresión meditativa a una burlona y salvaje ferocidad. Admítelo, te encanta que te salve, que luche por ti, que te saque de todos los peligros llevándote como si no pesaras nada con esos fuertes brazos morenos. Te encanta oír cómo se acerca, el ruido de las botas repiqueteando contra el suelo y esos gruñidos que escapan de su garganta._

_Si bueno es verdad, pero que digo, no._

_Admítelo te gusta, te gusta, te gusta, díselo seguro que tu también le gustas._

_NO NO NO, pero si parece que me odia._

_Tu tampoco lo piropeas siempre…_

_Bueno es que… déjalo que no, seguro que es por otra cosa, remordimientos de que me halla salvado tantas veces._

_Y ¿Por qué te salva tanto? Es porque le gustas y no quiere que te pase nada._

_No, seguro que es porque si no Luffy lo mata, si es eso._

_No te engañes, solo sufrirás, afrontado te gusta._

_NO y otra vez NO._

_Como quieras, pero puede llegar otra y quedárselo._

_Me da igual, como si se lo llevan doscientas mujeres. _– En ese momento Nami se dio una bofetada para dejar de pensar en eso e inconscientemente, en vez de dibujar el mapa, dibujo a Zoro, y para mayor desgracia Robin estaba ahí.

- Que bonito dibujo navegante, pero seguro que prefieres al de carne y hueso – Dijo Robin con una sonrisa picara.

- Ee…pues, esto…esto es…un encargo – Nami estaba súper nerviosa no sabia que decir, sabia que de esta no salía pero por intentarlo. – Si me lo encargo, pero aun no se porque.

- A, si es eso, a mi también me gustaría que me hicieras uno – Robin por mas que dijo estas palabras, sus ojos decían que lo sabia. – Bueno me voy, si después me quieres contar algo, ya sabes donde encontrarme navegante. – Dicho esto se fue.

- Lo sabe – Decía tristemente. – Por lo menos, espero que no lo comente con nadie.

Sanji había llamado a todos para ir a comer, estaban todos menos Zoro que aun seguía durmiendo.

- ¿Quién va a llamar al marimo? – Pregunto Sanji mientras ponía la comida a "sus queridas chicas". – Esto es para las chicas más encantadoras de todas.

- Pues será difícil, ya saben que cuando le despiertan de un buen sueño se pone a pegar a diestro y siniestro – Respondió Usopp temeroso mientras recordaba otra veces que le todo despertarle.

- ¿Por qué no vas tu navegante? Por mas bruto que sea, no creo que sea capaz de pegarte – Y luego le susurro – Aparte, se que te haría ilusión.

Bueno, esta bien iré – Por su voz se daba a entender que lo hacia forzosamente, pero en su interior estaba encantada, cada segundo que pudiera pasar a solas con el le encantaba.

- Como se le ocurra hacerte algo, me lo dices y yo le doy un puntapié que se enterara – Decía a Sanji mientras veía como Nami se iba.

Nami se dirigía donde estaba Zoro, se acerco a el y se quedo mirándole un minuto, contemplando cada centímetro de su cuerpo, le veía ahí tan tranquilo, no le veia la cara si no la espalda, además el calor obligo al espadachín a dormir sin camisa. Estiro su brazo pero en vez de zarandearlo para despertarlo o darle pequeños empujones, le estaba acariciando, recorriendo su cuerpo, empezó por el hombro, luego bajo a la espalda y fue hasta la columna vertebral donde siguió la línea hasta llegar a unos centímetros de su trasero, cuando se percato de lo que estaba haciendo.

- ¿Pero qué estoy haciendo?, tengo que parar. Entonces decidió despertarlo.

- Hey Zoro, vamos la comida esta lista – Le susurro Nami al odio con una voz tierna.

- mmm – murmuraba mientras se despertaba, abrió los ojos y se giro, y ahí se la encontró a ella, al lado de el de rodillas a pocos centímetros, se pusieron un poco rojos los dos y le dijo.

- ¿He? A gracias, ahora voy. – Se puso en pie, busco su camisa blanca y se la puso, ambos se fueron a la cocina, una vez llegaron Nami se sorprendió. Robin se sentó al lado de Sanji, y así dejo su sitio libre, con lo que los únicos dos asientos libres para Nami y Zoro estaban juntos. Nami miro a Robin y ella le respondió con una de sus sonrisas, Zoro aun no había caído, solo se sentó y se puso a comer. La comida transcurría de lo mas normal, Sanji al estar alado de Robin se olvido de que Zoro estaba al lado de Nami, y Robin miraba a la pareja, el parecía no importarle o incomodarle estar alado de ella, pero Nami si estaba medio sonrojada, con la cabeza baja y miraba de reojo a Zoro. Luffy, Usopp y Chopper como siempre, comían de lo mas normal, Luffy como siempre intentando robar comida a sus amigos y ellos quejándose de que les robaba. Salieron todos de la cocina y vieron la isla, estaban muy cerca, de no haber salido justo a tiempo de la cocina se hubieran quedado parados en la playa. Después de las maniobras de frenada, Estaban todos listos para bajar cuando Sanji diviso un grupo de chicas a las que en dos segundos se les acerco y empezó a perseguir mientras las piropeaba.

- ¿Qué escándalo es ese? – Pregunto Zoro mientras se veía lo que ocurría en la playa.

- Puedes verlo por ti mismo – Le respondió Usopp.

- Esto lo arreglo en un momento. – Salto Zoro a donde estaba Sanji y justo cuando este se gira porque vio la sombra, Zoro saco la espada de Kuina y le pego con el mango en la cabeza dejándolo tumbado en la arena.

Las chicas se acercaron donde estaba Zoro.

- Muchas gracias, nos has salvado de ese loco.

- Eres muy fuerte.

- He, esto gracias y no ha sido para tanto. – Contestaba Zoro algo nervioso, veía como todas las chicas le rodeaban, eran ochos.

- Usas tres espadas, tu debes ser el cazador de piratas Roronoa Zoro.

- Si bueno, pero ahora soy un pirata – y señalando al barco – y esos son mis camaradas.

- ¿Te vienes a dar un paseo con nosotras?

Y en coro – Di que si, di que si, di que si.

- Bueno esta bien, vamos. – de repente Sanji se levanta y le empieza a insultar.

- Maldito marimo, te vas a enterar. – Mientras se acercaba a Zoro.

- Me disculpan – Se acerca a Sanji, desenvaina otra vez la espada y le vuelve a pegar en la cara por el mango y lo vuelve a dejar tumbado. – Ya nos podemos ir – y se fue con el grupo de las chicas por la playa.

Mientras en el barco.

- ¿Y ese? Se queja del comportamiento de Sanji y míralo ahora – Nami estaba enfadada y celosa.

- ¿Celosa navegante? – Robin que también vio todo, sabia que estaría celosa después de todo lo ocurrió.

- ¿Celosa? Pero que dices Robin – Se enfado mas por el comentario de su amiga.

- Por lo visto, ese era su propósito, mira como te mira para ver como estas – Y asi era, mientras Zoro se iba, miraba la reacción de Nami y sonreía. – Parece que consiguió lo que quería.

- ¿Y por que lo haría? – Le pregunto Nami.

- ¿Tu para que intentarías poner a una persona celoso? – Le respondió con otra pregunta.

- Pues… - y se sorprendió un poco, pero agito la cabeza en señal de que lo que pensaba no podía ser verdad. – _No, puede ser, aunque si puede, puede que le guste y por eso quiere ver mi reacción. – _¿Crees que se dio cuenta de algo?

- Bueno, en lo que si se dio cuenta, es que cuando estaba el cocinero detrás de ellas, no reaccionases como si no te importara, y cuando estuvo el espadachín con ellas, pues cambias totalmente, algo que el noto.

Habían decidido ir a buscar un lugar donde quedarse mientras se cargaba el Log Pose, pero como vieron que ninguno cumplía los requisitos que Nami tenia en mente, que eran buen hospedaje y bajo precio, decidieron acampar en la playa.

Los chicos estaban cerca de donde se hacia la comida, Usopp, Luffy, Chopper y Zoro estaban sentados hablando, aunque Sanji no estuviera sentado con ellos, podía escuchar lo que decían.

- Zoro cuenta, va que hicieron, cuenta, cuenta – Luffy y Usopp estaban muy ansiosos por que Zoro les contara todo lo que hizo por la tarde con las chicas.

- Pues nada, estuvimos caminando mucho tiempo, luego me invitaron a un bar y me contaron un par de cosas sobre ella, una intento besarme – Decía con una sonrisa a sus compañeros a la vez que se reía de la cara de Sanji.

- ¿De que hablan? – Nami se acerco al grupo.

- Zoro nos esta contando lo bien que se lo paso esta tarde – Respondió Luffy.

- Si, y además una casi la besa. – Respondió Usopp. Tras esa respuesta Nami se quedo en shock.

- Si, bueno no me pareció apropiado, pero puede que si mañana lo intenta la deje – Zoro reía mirando la cara de Nami, le gustaba que estuviera celosa y demostrar que le importa.

Nami intentando volver a la normalidad – A…pues felicidades.

- Mañana volveré a salir con ellas – Zoro que seguía mirando la reacción tanto de todos sus compañeros, Usopp y Luffy asombrados, Sanji y Nami celosos y Chopper no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba, pero al escuchar las risas el se reía.

- Que pena, pero mañana te necesito para que me acompañes a hacer compras – Nami no podía soportar la idea de que se valla otra vez con ellas, así que intentaría a toda costa que estuviera lejos de ellas.

- ¿Por qué no van estos, o el cejas raras? – Cambio su cara a enfado, en parte le gustaba, quería estar con ella, pero no podía ponerse contento, tenia que dar a notar que la idea de no estar con las otras chicas no le apetecía, le gustaba hacerse desear.

- Porque tú puedes cargar con más cosas, aparte eres el único que no tiene nada que hacer. – _Da igual las excusas que pongas o las ganas de ir con ellas que tengas, conseguiré que te vengas conmigo._

Bueno les dejo el primer capitulo de este fic.

¿Qué hará Zoro?, aceptara, se negara. Nami ¿Insitita, lo dará por perdido? Todo esto y mucho mas en el próximo capitulo de este fic.


End file.
